


a little less conversation and a little more touch my body

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eles moram na Inglaterra, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Kinda, M/M, MARIA HAD A SISTER WHOM HAD A LOT OF KIDS AND THEY'RE ALL RICH, Meio inspirada em Modern Family e Casamento Grego, Modern Family AU, Mpreg, Mpreg!Percy, Multi, My Big Fat Greek Marriage AU, N sei pq to colocando tag em inglês e português, NICO HAS A BIG AND LOVING FAMILY, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico tem uma família linda rica e maravilhosa que ama ele e Percy, Nico!tops, P&N tem muitos filhos, Percy power bottom, Percy!Bottom, South é minha OFC e é muito foda, Time Travel AU, eles são lindos, mas enfim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Percy não sabia o que pensar quando teve um sonho que parecia ser uma prévia do seu futuro em que era casado com Nico e tinha uma adorável e grande família. Ele também teve o mesmo sentimento meses depois quando descobriu que estava grávido de Nico quando nem sabia que podia engravidar.No fim pelo menos Nico e sua gigantesca e acolhedora família italiana estavam ao seu lado.Ou aquele em que Percy sonha com o seu futuro, ignora e acaba grávido de Nico quatro meses depois. A história acaba se repetindo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei quando eu posto mais porque provavelmente só estarei fazendo isso para me distrair nas férias, mas espero que gostem. :D (Eu sei que a sinopse tá uma bosta, eu sei)

Aquele sonho era estranho. E não do tipo "semideus" ou "estranho semideus". Estava mais para super, mega, ultra estranho semideus.

  
Tudo estava normal antes dele deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. Os últimos meses após a guerra contra Gaia e os gigantes estavam ótimos, todos ajudavam os Acampamentos a se reerguerem das cinzas e não havia algo que indicasse que o sonho poderia um dia se tornar verdade.

  
Perseu "Percy" Jackson tinha uma namorada, Annabeth Chase, e estava muito feliz com ela, então era completamente aceitável seu choque por descobrir que, no sonho, era casado com Nico e tinha filhos com ele.

 

*

 

― Pippa Béatrice Di Angelo, Cappi Phillip Di Angelo, Carolyn Phillipa Di Angelo, Morena Mirella Di Angelo e Enzo Lorenzo Di Angelo, venham já aqui! ― gritou a versão Percy do sonho. Imediatamente os cinco desceram a escada com expressões inocentes.

  
A mais velha de todos parecia ter cerca de dezenove anos e tinha cabelos pretos ondulados que caiam até a o final das suas costas e olhos verdes como o mar. Assim como os outros, tinha pele de oliva. O segundo era loiro, parecia ter três anos a menos e tinha os mesmos olhos verdes. Já a terceira com cerca de quatorze ou cinco anos tinha cabelo ruivo claro e os mesmos olhos dos três, mas os mais novos ― provavelmente gêmeos ― pareciam ter dez anos e eram a cópia clara de Nico, com cabelo e olhos escuros.

  
Mesmo com a expressão inocente, o Percy do sonho e o que estava assistindo sabiam que eles aprontaram alguma coisa.

  
― Vão me explicar por quê fizeram aquilo ou não?

  
― Aquilo o quê? ― perguntou a mais velha.

  
― Não sabemos do que você está falando ― adicionou o menino mais novo.

  
Percy suspirou, mas antes de surtar uma versão mais velha de Nico Di Angelo apareceu ao seu lado e deu um olhar significativo para as crianças. Os cinco imediatamente abaixaram a cabeça e desviaram o olhar.

  
Ambos os semideuses pareciam ter envelhecido pelo menos vinte anos. Percy tinha cabelo longo em estilo californiano até a cintura e parecia ter um corpo mais curvilíneo. Já Nico parecia ter passado por uma grande puberdade, pois parecia mais... másculo? Seu cabelo estava menor e ele tinha barba por fazer, também era mais musculoso. Um dos seus braços enlaçava fortemente a cintura do filho de Poseidon.

  
― Falem. Agora ― ordenou Nico. Imediatamente os cinco se olharam num diálogo silencioso. ― Falem ou todos vão ficar de castigo.

  
O mais novo de todos se pronunciou com um olhar pidão: ― Foi sem querer, eu juro!

  
― Como você sem querer pinta seu primo de azul?! ― questionou Percy do sonho ao cruzar os braços.

  
― Caiu a tinta nele, não temos culpa! ― argumentou a que parecia ser a gêmea do menino. Percy do sonho bufou antes de falar:

  
― Já chega. Morena e Enzo, vocês vão ficar uma semana sem tablet e qualquer tecnologia relacionada. Vocês três também estão de castigo, sem celular por hoje e não vão poder sair com os amigos por uma semana ― concluiu Percy do sonho e os cinco pareciam que iriam discordar, mas simplesmente abaixaram a cabeça e voltaram lá para cima.  
Enquanto Percy e Nico do sonho se dirigiram até a sala onde tinha um garoto de cinco anos que parecia uma cópia de Frank e Hazel, o filho de Poseidon simplesmente se resignou a observar o local.

  
Já do interior percebia-se que a casa só poderia ser de alguém rico. Ou melhor, nem era uma casa, parecia ser mais uma mansão. Enquanto os adultos do sonho levavam a criança para um banho, o Percy que observava resolveu tentar explorar a casa.

  
No térreo havia uma imensa cozinha americana funcional com um toque europeu que ligava para uma garagem com mais de dez carros e duas casas adicionais ― uma para visitas e outra para os empregados, concluiu. A sala de jantar era enorme, com várias cadeiras. Essas versões do sonho deveriam receber muita gente, pensou Percy.

  
Havia duas salas de estar e de televisão. Da última também havia uma escada para o andar de baixo que dava para uma real sala de cinema. Além de tudo isso, tinha também uma sala de chá que tinha vista para o quintal da casa ― três piscinas gigantescas com cachoeiras, sauna e lugar para churrasco incluído.

  
No andar de cima deveria ter pelo menos uns oito quartos, mas todos vazios. Já no segundo andar havia sete quartos. Todos, exceto um que estava trancado, estavam ocupados.

  
Quando Percy foi abrir o que parecia ser o quarto principal, a visão mudou e de repente era de noite. Ele mesmo e Nico do sonho estavam sentados e aninhados num sofá em uma das maiores salas de estar e as outras crianças estavam brincando ou somente conversando, exceto a mais velha, que ficava olhando para a entrada ou atrás do sofá para ver as imagens da câmera de segurança.

  
― Esperando alguma coisa ou talvez alguém, Pippa? ― perguntou Percy do sonho com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso de lado enquanto Nico dava uma risadinha e dava um beijo rápido na bochecha dele.

  
Percy até queria pensar mais naquela troca de carinhos dos dois desde o começo do sonho, mas então a campainha tocou e imediatamente um dos empregados abriu-a e deu entrada para três adolescentes ― um menino e uma menina, um casal provavelmente do jeito que estavam abraçados e outro garoto que dava um sorriso sem graça para todos no cômodo.

  
― Ah, então você é o namorado da Pippa, George? Achei que tinha mais gosto! ― perguntou Enzo com um sorriso brincalhão. Pippa bateu de leve na cabeça do irmão antes de ir até os amigos e dar um abraço rápido neles e um beijo ainda mais rápido no tal George. Então se virou para Percy e Nico do sonho, que olhavam-a com um sorrisinho.

  
― Então, papà e dada, já que George, Katherine e Isaac vieram e eu não pude avisar a eles sobre meu castigo apesar de que eu estou prestes a fazer vinte anos... Bem, posso por favor ir com eles? Eu volto antes da meia noite, eu juro! ― suplicou Pippa.

  
― Que tal vocês três ficarem aqui em casa então? ― sugeriu Nico. ― Hazel e Frank voltarão de viagem amanhã e vão levar Marcel. Além disso, com seus primos e tios provavelmente já na porta não seria melhor ficar?

  
Antes de Pippa ter a oportunidade de protestar ou perguntar algo, a porta foi aberta novamente e dessa vez não entrou somente três pessoas ― parecia mais trinta. Pelo menos dois terços deles pareciam ser parentes de Nico ou das crianças.

  
Percy e Nico do sonho levantaram-se imediatamente, assim como as crianças que imediatamente se iluminaram por verem as faces familiares. George, Katherine e Isaac afastaram-se um pouco da entrada com embaraçamento. Pippa sorriu e virou-se aos amigos para dizer: ― Minha família. Esses são os parentes por parte de mãe do meu papà Nico. Uma grande família italiana.

  
Bem, isso não fez sentido algum para Percy pois, pelo que ele sabia, Maria Di Angelo não tinha família alguma. Mas aquilo parecia ser um universo paralelo ou um sonho sem qualquer nexo então acabou deixando para lá.

  
― É tão bom ver todos vocês! Espero que fiquem ao menos um mês já que estamos nas férias de verão ― falou Percy do sonho com um sorriso e imediatamente uma mulher com pele morena e cabelos e olhos castanhos puxou ele e Nico para um abraço.

  
Após sair do abraço de urso da mulher, Nico olhou para George, Katherine e Isaac e disse:

  
― Esses são meus parentes. Mamà Graziella e papà Fabrízio, com seus filhos Francesca, Frederica, Frederico e Francesco. Os filhos de nossa Francesca: Giuseppe, casado com Charlotte, que tem Giovani que é casado com Viola e juntos tem Enrico que é casado com Mia e Lucca com South West, esses dois últimos tem Monalisa e Bella. E ainda de filhos de Francesca temos Beatrice...

  
― Querido, apresentações depois. Tenho certeza que todos querem tomar um banho antes do jantar. Mas Pippa, você vai ficar aqui ― falou Percy com um tom autoritário. Pippa assentiu e foi falar com seus amigos, enquanto metade dos italianos foram para cima e o resto foi para a casa adicional para visitas.

  
― Senti tantas saudades deles. É bom tê-los aqui por um mês ― falou a terceira das crianças com um sorriso.

  
― Realmente, Carolyn. Lucca, South, Melissa, Melanie, Arthur Henrique, Monalisa e Bella provavelmente ficarão mais um pouco, aliás. Meu pai e minha mãe também vão vir em breve ― comentou Percy do sonho com um sorriso. Nico somente assentiu enquanto enlaçava-o pela cintura.

  
― Todos já deveriam se mudar aqui para o interior de Londres mesmo ― comentou Cappi. Seus pais (?) concordaram com um sorriso.

  
Novamente a cena mudou e agora Percy estava observando sua versão do sonho no colo de Nico na área exterior da mansão. Ambos sorriam enquanto olhavam sua família se divertindo na piscina ou ao redor. Apesar de ser à noite todos estavam animados. Até mesmo George, Katherine e Isaac estavam lá com Pippa!

  
― É engraçado que o que nos aproximou foi Modern Family e Casamento Grego e parece que estamos numa mistura dos dois agora ― comentou baixinho o Percy do sonho com um sorriso e Nico deu um beijo no canto de sua boca antes de responder.

  
― Realmente. Você nem sabia que eu tinha esse tanto de família e com certeza nenhum de nós imaginava que teríamos uma família desse tamanho.

  
― Você me engravidou quando eu tinha dezessete anos ainda e nem sabia que poderia engravidar! ― exclamou Percy do sonho e o que estava observando engasgou somente com o ar. ― Pippa literalmente nasceu no dia que eu fiz dezoito anos.

  
― Sim, e ela sabe disso desde que aprendeu a fazer contas. Pelo menos ela já passou dessa idade e não engravidou. Estamos fazendo bem o nosso papel como pais.

  
― Espero que façamos o mesmo com esse que está chegando. Seis filhos está ótimo agora. Já quebrei minha promessa de ficar somente com cinco filhos com South, então é óbvio que terei que contar a ela para me desculpar.

  
― Tenho certeza que South não ficará brava quando souber que você está grávido de novo, tesoro ― argumentou Nico com um grande sorriso.

  
― Provavelmente ela já sabe que estou grávido novamente. Aquela daí conhece meu corpo melhor que eu mesmo e você!

  
― Isso é inaceitável! ― exclamou Nico e levantou-se junto ao filho de Poseidon, puxando-o para dentro da mansão. ― Venha comigo, Perseu Di Angelo.

  
― Todos ainda estão lá provavelmente contando a história de como corremos para nos casar enquanto eu estava grávido de seis meses de Pippa. Embora amemos eles, todas as vezes que alguém vem aqui nossos filhos perdem respeito por mim. Além disso, saindo às escondidas para o nosso quarto foi como nos encontramos nessa situação boa parte das vezes.

  
― Ah, besteira! Você já está grávido mesmo e eu estou com tanta saudade sua ― sussurrou Nico no ouvido do seu marido e lentamente baixou suas mãos para a bunda de Percy que deu um sorriso e deixou-se guiar até o quarto de casal.

 

*

 

Percy acordou de madrugada com essa última memória do sonho e coração acelerado. Não sabia o que fazer sobre aquele sonho, mas resolveu contar tudo a Annabeth de manhã. Afinal, não é como se ele fosse transar com Nico, engravidar e casar com ele correndo, certo?

 

*

 

_Quatro meses depois..._

  
― Tem uma mensagem de voz nesse celular semideus estranho, Nico ― disse South ao entregar o aparelho eletrônico ao italiano. Nico suspirou, sem nem querer argumentar a ela como o celular é bom para semideuses já que os monstros não conseguem rastrear.

  
A sua família toda ― era tão estranho pensar isso referindo a família dele, mas era tão boa ao mesmo tempo ― estava reunida toda na sala de estar, fazendo qualquer coisa para passar o tempo. Nico olhou quem tinha ligado e estranhou ao perceber que era Percy fucking Jackson que tinha deixado uma mensagem para ele. Sem nem pensar direito, acabou colocando para escutar no máximo. A voz familiar de Percy começou a falar:

  
― Eu... eu não sei como falar isso, Nico, mas... Lembra daquela noite? Eu não sei como te contar isso porque nem mesmo eu sei como é possível, mas eu estou grávido! Err... só para você saber mesmo, sem pressão ou nada. Porém, eu terei essa criança.

  
Enquanto toda a família Di Angelo abriu a boca em surpresa, Niccoló Di Angelo desmaiou. Caiu durinho no chão, chegava até a ser engraçado. Mas essa até que é uma reação normal para um cara gay que teve uma transa só com seu crush/primo e de repente descobre que ele está grávido.


End file.
